In an MRI system or MR scanner, an examination object, usually a patient, is exposed to a uniform main magnetic field (B0 field) so that the magnetic moments of the nuclei within the examination object tend to rotate around the axis of the applied B0 field (Larmor precession) with a certain net magnetization of all nuclei parallel to the B0 field. The rate of precession is called Larmor frequency which is dependent on the specific physical characteristics of the involved nuclei, namely their gyromagnetic ratio, and the strength of the applied B0 field. The gyromagnetic ratio is the ratio between the magnetic moment and the spin of a nucleus.
By transmitting an RF excitation pulse (B1 field) which is orthogonal to the B0 field, generated by means of an RF transmit antenna, and matching the Larmor frequency of the nuclei of interest, the spins of the nuclei are excited and brought into phase, and a deflection of their net magnetization from the direction of the B0 field is obtained, so that a transversal component in relation to the longitudinal component of the net magnetization is generated.
After termination of the RF excitation pulse, the relaxation processes of the longitudinal and transversal components of the net magnetization begin, until the net magnetization has returned to its equilibrium state. NMR relaxation signals which are emitted by the transversal relaxation process, are detected by means of an MR/RF receive antenna.
The received NMR signals which are time-based amplitude signals, are Fourier transformed to frequency-based NMR spectrum signals and processed for generating an MR image of the examination object. In order to obtain a spatial selection of a slice or volume within the examination object and a spatial encoding of the received NMR signals emanating from the slice or volume of interest, gradient magnetic fields are superimposed on the B0 field, having the same direction as this B0 field, but having gradients in the orthogonal x-, y- and z-directions. Due to the fact that the Larmor frequency is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field which is imposed on the nuclei, the Larmor frequency of the nuclei accordingly decreases along and with the decreasing gradient (and vice versa) of the total, superimposed B0 field, so that by appropriately tuning the frequency of the transmitted RF excitation pulse (and by accordingly tuning the resonance frequency of the MR/RF receive antenna), and by accordingly controlling the gradient fields, a selection of nuclei within a slice at a certain location along each gradient in the x-, y- and z-direction, and by this, in total, within a certain voxel of the object can be obtained.
The above RF transmit and/or receive antennas are known both in the form of so-called MR body coils (also called whole body coils) which are fixedly mounted within an examination space of an MRI system for imaging a whole examination object, and as so-called MR surface coils which are directly arranged on a local zone or area to be examined and which are constructed e.g. in the form of flexible pads or sleeves or cages (head coil or birdcage coil).
As to the shape of the examination space, two types of MRI systems or MR scanners can be distinguished. The first one is the so-called open MRI system (vertical system) which comprises an examination zone, which is located between the ends of a vertical C-arm arrangement. The second one is an MRI system, also called axial MRI system, which comprises a horizontally extending tubular or cylindrical examination space.
In a high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) system focused ultrasound beams are used especially to destroy (pathogenic) target tissue by heating, wherein preferably an MRI system is used for controlling and monitoring the heating process by MRI thermometry. Such a hybrid MRI/HIFU system is also called MR guided focused ultrasound system (MRgFUS). U.S. Pat. No. 7,463,030 discloses a HIFU compatible MR receive coil for use in such a hybrid MRI/HIFU system.